makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Project XP Zone
Project XP Zone is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by LP Enterprises and other companies involved since it features many characters from many different series. The other version is called Project X² Zone. Gameplay Like PXZ, Stages in Project XP Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters (thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Assist Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project XP Zone has a a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Characters Original Characters *Lydia Prower - A teenage pink fox from Britain who's the first female member of the Chaotix and the older sister of Miles "Tails" Prower. She carries a bladehammer, a pink hammer that looks like Amy Rose's piko piko hammer with a blade on the other end. She can copy people's moves and can grow golden wings. Her boyfriend is Sandvich33, and her assistant is Pen, one of her favorite BFDI/II characters. *Sandvich33 - A teenage nerd who's fully prepared. He's got a lot of gear with him that's easily accessible for him, along with a katana revolver, a katana with the front of a revolver and a trigger. He looks like Luigi because he's his favorite Mario brother. He can change forms with his multipurpose watch. His number changes as a reference to any rule of the internet. He also speaks in a decent British accent. Pair Units *Lydia Prower (Smash Bros. Lawl Superior) & Hirosue Marina (Mojo Hojo Parody Series) Sandvich's Gals *Sonic.exe & Tails Doll (Sonic the Hedgehog/Creepypasta) Sonic Creepypastas *SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) BBBFFs (Bikini Bottom's Best Friends Forever) *Sandy Cheeks & Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Widely-Known Fictional Scientists *Squidward Tentacles & Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) Krusty Krab Originals *Rainbow Dash & FlutterShy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Mane 6 Pegasi *AppleJack & Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Mane 6 Earth Ponies *Twilight Sparkle & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Mane 6 Unicorn+Princess *Sandvich33 & RobertoftheNerds (Steam/Internet) Half-Brothers from the Same Mother *Slenderman & Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) & Kirby (Kirby) *Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Lucario (Pokemon) & Roy (Fire Emblem) *Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) & Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) French Disney Villian Bros *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) & Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Stephen Hillenburg (SpongeBob SquarePants) & Lauren Faust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Steven Star (Elite Warrior Battle Royale) & Stocking Rose (WoSBL Wiki) *Pen (Battle for Dream Island) & Paper (Inanimate Insanity) Lydia's Favourite Objects *Danny Vasquez & Wallow (Bravest Warriors) *Beth Tezuka & Catbug (Bravest Warriors) *Chris Kirkman and Plum (Bravest Warriors) *Wander & Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Samurott and Delphox (Pokemon) Lydia's Pokemon *Sway Sway & Buhdeuce (Breadwinners) More to come... Asst. Unit *Magic the Chao (WoSBL wiki) *Bubbyaustin (WoSBL wiki) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Samantha Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Randy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Poor CGI Clarinet (andywilson92's Squidward's Suicide) *Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Angel Bunny (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rocky (Battle for Dream Island) *Bow (Inanimate Insanity) Rival Unit TBA Pair Unit Gallery SV33, if you want to put your existing pictures in and/or make pictures for the XP pairs, you are more than welcome. Voice Actors/Actresses *Sandvich33 - John Mitchell *Lydia Prower - Lydia Prower *RobertoftheNerds - Robert G. Mitchell *Sonic.exe - Roger Craig Smith *Tails Doll - Kate Higgins *SpongeBob SquarePants - Tom Kenny *Patrick Star - Bill Fagerbakke *Sandy Cheeks - Carolyn Lawrence *Plankton - Mr. Lawrence *Squidward Tentacles - Roger Bumpass *Mr. Krabs - Clancy Brown *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *FlutterShy - Andrea Libman *AppleJack - Ashleigh Ball *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Pac-Man - Erica Mendez/Erin Mathews *Kirby - Makiko Ohmoto *Ami Onuki - Janice Kawaye *Yumi Yoshimura - Grey DeLisle *Lucario - Sean Schemmel *Roy - ??? *Claude Frollo - Tony Jay *Gaston - Richard White *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Ichigo Kurosaki - Johnny Yong Bosch *Stephen Hillenburg - Stephen Hillenburg *Lauren Faust - Lauren Faust *Steven Star - Steven Aguliar *Stocking Rose - Monica Rial *Pen - Micheal Huang *Paper - Justin Chapman *Danny Vasquez - John Omohundro *Wallow - Ian Jones-Quartey *Beth Tezuka - Liliana Mumy *Catbug - Sam Lavagnino *Chris Kirkman - Alex Walsh *Plum - Tara Strong *Wander - Jack McBrayer *Sylvia - April Winchell *Samurott - ??? *Delphox - ??? *Sway Sway - ??? *Buhdeuce - ??? Opening Theme(s) TBA Trivia *This was originally Project SL Zone, a Team SV33 X Team Prower version of Project X Zone. But the idea was ditched because of Project X² Zone and turned into this. Plus, it's easier to make the logo. Category:Crossover games Category:Lydia Prower Category:Video Games Category:Project X Zone Fanmade Category:RPG game